Harry Potter und der Vampirkrieg
by Lady SiriusCrowBlack
Summary: Hi! Ist meine erste FF zu HP! Voldemort ist besiegt, doch ein neuer Feind bedroht sie Zaubererwelt, VAMPIRE! Niemand vermag es sie auf zu halten und der größte Held der Zaubererwelt Harry Potter ist tot. Während sich unter den Bürgern Panik verbreitet übe
1. Chapter 1

HI!!! Hier ist meine erste Fanfiktion zu HP!!! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, seit bitte nicht allzu streng, es hat mich große Überwindung gekostet, sie ins net zu stellen...

Schreibt mir bitte, wie es euch gefällt oder ob ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt...

Viel Spaß!

Eure Lady SiriusCrowBlack

Titel: Harry Potter und der Vampirkrieg

Autor: Lady SiriusCrowBlack

Genre: ???

Anzahl der Kapitel: 1/ ???

Hinweis: Ich halte mich nicht an die Bücher!

Warnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch, Lemon

Zeitpunkt: Nach Ende

Inhalt: Voldemort ist besiegt, doch ein neuer Feind bedroht sie Zaubererwelt, VAMPIRE! Niemand vermag es sie auf zu halten und der größte Held der Zaubererwelt Harry Potter ist tot. Während sich unter den Bürgern Panik verbreitet überlegen die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, wie sie gegen die neue Bedrohung vorgehen sollen... Sie bekommen unerwartet Hilfe, doch ob sie es schaffen die Vampire aufzuhalten?

Harry Potter und der Vampirkrieg

Prolog

NEUE BEDROHUNG FÜR DIE MAGISCHE WELT ENGLANDS

Es ist erst ungefähr ein Jahr vergangen, seit Harry Potter die Zaubererwelt von Sie-wissen-schon-wem befreit hat und dabei ums Leben gekommen ist

Doch nun versetzt uns eine neue Flut von Angriffen in Angst und Schrecken!

Wie wir aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren haben, wird die Magische Welt von Vampiren bedroht! Die schrecklichen Kreaturen überfielen in den letzten Monaten mehr als 20 Zaubererdörfer und unzählige von Muggelstädten! Bis jetzt gibt es über 200 tote Hexen und Zauberer, und noch mal so viele Muggel als Opfer zu beklagen.

Doch wie es scheint, hält es das Ministerium nicht für notwendig, irgendetwas gegen die Angriffe zu unternehmen. Selbst die Auroren scheinen den Angreifern nicht gewachsen!

Wer wird uns diesmal retten können, wenn nicht einmal das Ministerium für Zauberei dazu in der Lage ist?!

Ein Angestellter des Ministeriums, welcher lieber ungenannt bleiben möchte, teilte uns in einem geheimen Interview mit, dass der Minister sich nicht in der Lage sieht, etwas gegen die Vampirangriffe zu unternehmen, und stattdessen bemüht ist die genauen Fakten der Überfälle verschwinden zu lassen, als der magischen Bevölkerung Englands durch Schutzmaßnahmen zu helfen.

Wir möchten Sie bitten, nur unter folgenden Bedingungen die belebten Gebiete zu verlassen:

verlassen sie das Haus nach Anbruch der Nacht nicht mehr!

Legen sie Banne und Schutzzauber auf ihre Grundstücke!

Sollten sie sich an diese Schutzmaßnahen halten, sind sie bei einem Angriff relativ gut geschützt!

Im Innenteil finden sie weitere wichtige Berichte:

Auf den Seiten 2-4: Erklären wir ihnen einfache Schutzzauber, mit denen sie ihre Fenster und Türen wirkungsvoll versiegeln können und einen Auflistung brauchbarer Bücher die alle in der Winkelgasse zu erhalten sind

Auf den Seiten 5-10: Finden sie wichtige Informationen über Vampire und wie sie sich verteidigen können

Wir melden uns, sobald wir etwas Neues in Erfahrung bringen konnte!

Bis dahin seien sie immer wachsam!

Bis zur nächsten Ausgabe

Rita Kimmkorn

(Chefredakteurin des Tagespropheten)

_________________________________________________________________________

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Kapitel 1: Eine neue Bedrohung

Kapitel 1: Eine neue Bedrohung

****An einem anderen geheimen Ort****

Einige Mitglieder saßen um einen klobigen, alten Holztisch herum und verfolgten aufmerksam den Ausführungen von Albus Dumbledore. Dieser schritt vor dem Tisch auf und ab und erläuterte den Anwesenden die neue Lage. Denn obwohl vor knapp einen Jahr Lord Voldemort von niemand anderem als Harry Potter besiegt worden war, bahnte sich schon bald darauf eine neue Gefahr an.

„Wir müssen etwas gegen die Vampire unternehmen! Die Zahl der Angriffe nehmen jede Woche zu! Nicht mehr lange, und es wird selbst den Muggeln nicht mehr verborgen bleiben, dass sich dort draußen etwas herumtreibt und wahllos Menschen abschlachtet! Aus diesem Grund müssen wir versuchen die Angriffe zu stoppen! Wir werden uns in den nächsten Wochen auf einen Großangriff auf die Vampire vorbereiten! Dafür sollten wir jedoch unsere Kenntnisse über den Feind auffrischen, da es schon länger her ist, dass die Zauberer gegen die Vampire vorgehen mussten!", verkündete der Direktor mit klarer, voller Stimme.

„Deshalb bitte ich jetzt Severus Snape nach vorne, da dieser ein beachtliches Wissen über die magischen Geschöpfe, insbesondere über die ‚Kreaturen der Nacht'. Severus, komm' doch bitte nach vorne." Angesprochener löste sich aus den Schatten und schritt mit wehendem Umhang und ernstem Gesicht auf das Kopfende zu.

Sobald er vorne ankam, sich der Direktor auf einen Platz gesetzt hatte, vergewisserte er sich mit einem finsteren Blick in die Runde, dass ihm auch alle ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkten und begann mit kalter Stimme zu sprechen: „Zuerst einmal müsst ihr wissen, das di Kreaturen der Nacht in zwei wesentliche Gruppen unterteilt werden: Da sind zum einen die Gebissenen und zum anderen die Geborenen. Die Gebissenen waren früher einmal Menschen, bzw. Hexen oder Zauberer, welche sich sozusagen ‚angesteckt' haben. Doch sobald ihre Umwandlung in eine blutrünstige Kreatur der Nacht abgeschlossen ist, verlieren sie alles, was sie als menschliches Wesen ausgezeichnet hat: Verstand, Seele, ihre Gefühle und jegliche moralische Wertvorstellungen, sie werden allein von ihren Trieben kontrolliert und geleitet.

Diese sind: Nahrung und Überleben. Die Geborenen dagegen, sind reine magische Geschöpfe, den Menschen jedoch in nichts nachstehend. Sie besitzen ebenso Verstand und Intelligenz. Allerdings kann man sie an einigen wenigen Merkmalen erkennen. Ihre Haut ist zumeist extreme blass, und sie tragen ihre Haare entsprechend ihres Standes in einer bestimmten Länge. Daran können sie sich auch untereinander erkennen. Im Allgemeinen werden nur die hirnlosen Kreaturen Vampire genannt und können einfach mit einem Pflock, Kreuzen oder Weihwasser abgehalten werden. Ganz anders ist es da mit den Geborenen. Sie können zwar verletzt werden, sind jedoch gegen alle eben genannten Dinge, sowie Sonnenlicht immun, daher besitzen sie nahezu Unsterblichkeit. Um einen Geborenen zu töten, muss ein aufwendiges und sehr altes Ritual durchgeführt werden, welches enorm viel magische Energie in Anspruch nimmt.

Die Geborenen sind in hauptsächlich drei Stände geteilt. Der Hoch- und Niederadel und die Unterschicht. Der Hochadel residiert zumeist im Schloss der Herrschers, unterstützten ihn in allen politischen Fragen und glänzen sich schein seiner Anwesenheit.

Der Niederadel besitzt ein einfaches Gebiet relativ zentral im Reich gelegen, wo sie in annehmbaren Burgen leben.

Die Unterschicht lebt in Städten, so ähnlich wie die normale Mittelschicht hier in der Menschenwelt z.B. in London lebt. Viele Vampire auf einer kleinen, begrenzten Fläche am Rande des Reiches. Doch dies waren nur die Reinblütigen Vampire, denn wie in jeder Rasse, gibt es auch Mischlinge. Diese sind dort sehr unerwünscht, werden jedoch bewusst dumm gehalten, sodass ihnen noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit offen steht, das Vampirreich zu verlassen.

Die Mischlinge entstehen hauptsächlich, wenn sich der Adel an ihren Gefangenen vergeht und daraus Kinder entstehen. Oft werden die Gefangen auch frei gelassen und fristen ihre Existenz in unwirtlichen Gebieten, kämpfen dort um ihr nacktes Überleben. Dort stehen hauptsächlich Hütten, die sie sich selber gebaut haben, auch teilen sie sich ihr Land mit den vertriebenen Mischlingen. Denn entweder werden diese vertrieben oder einer aus der Unterschicht, man kann es nicht besser ausdrücken, hält sie sich.

Sie stecken sie in die Bordelle der Städte, oder wenn ihr Aussehen nicht ganz so ansprechend, wie es bei fast allen Mischlingen zwischen Vampiren und Veela ist, werden sie auf den dortigen Mischlingsmarkt, was eigentlich nichts anderes als ein Sklavenmarkt ist, als billige Arbeitskraft oder als Haustier verkauft. Besonders beliebt sind bei den Vampiren, wie schon gesagt, die Vampir/Veela Mischlinge auch sehr begehrt sind die Mischlinge von Todesfeen und Vampiren. Die Vampir/Dämonen Mischlinge werden sofort nach der Geburt, wenn möglich umgebracht, weil sie von ihren Kräften her keine Schwierigkeiten haben, es mit den reinblütigen Vampiren aufzunehmen.

Alle anderen Mischlinge sind dort nicht mehr als der Dreck unter den Füßen der Vampire, auch wenn es schon der ein oder andere geschafft hat, sich hochzuarbeiten, und eine relativ gute Existenzbasis zu errichten. Dies waren jetzt erstmal die wichtigsten Informationen zu den Vampiren und die Hierarchie in ihrer Welt. Jetzt kommen wir zum Schloss des Königs, den der Herrscher bezeichnet sich als nicht wenigeres als einen König.

Die Struktur der Burgen gleicht denen der alten Manors der alten Zaubererfamilien. Wenn man in der Vorhalle steht, ist direkt gegenüber dem Portal eine Treppe. Auf der rechten Site geht es in den Familien-, nach links in den Gästetrakt. Dort werden allerdings nur die niederen Gäste untergebracht, die Berater des Herrschers sind in einem Teil des Familienflügels einquartiert. Im Erdgeschoß befindet sich der Ball- und Speisesaal", Severus zeigte auf einer Karte, die er sobald er begann den Aufbau des Schlosses zu erklären, hatte erscheinen lassen.

Diese Pläne waren auf altes, löchriges Pergament gezeichnet, die Tinte war schon am verblassen, doch noch gut leserlich.

„Der Salon und die Bibliothek befinden sich im zweiten Stockwerk, dort haben nur ausgesuchte Gäste Zutritt, sozusagen ein Privileg. Recht neben dem Treppenaufgang geht es zu den Quartieren der Bediensteten und den Kammern der Sklaven, sollten diese nicht einen Platz in den Gemächern ihrer Herren erhalten. Links hinunter geht es zu den Kerkern", hierfür zog Severus eine weitere Karte zu rate und deutete auf die entsprechenden Stellen.

„Die zwei Zellen nahe dem Eingang sind noch sehr gut ausgestattet und sind für die hochrangigen Gefangenen bestimmt. Diese wurden in früheren Zeiten noch oft, jetzt eher selten benutzt. In den anderen Zellen wird nicht auf die Reinlichkeit geachtet. Dort werden die neuen Gefangenen untergebracht. Ganz am Ende des Korridors, befindet sich eine große Gemeinschaftszelle, in der die alten Gefangenen sitzen. Dort werden ungehorsame Sklaven gerne hingebracht, denn die Insassen ‚freuen' sich auf jeden Besuch, der ihnen ein wenig Abwechslung bringt."

Hier legte der Tränkemeister eine Pause ein und sah sich aufmerksam die Gesichter in der Runde an. Viele sahen in fasziniert, andere überrascht und die wenigsten misstrauisch entgegen. Die junge Hermine Granger war die erste, die das Wort ergriff: „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Doch woher haben sie diese detaillierten Pläne des Schlosses?" Severus seufzte müde, ihm war klar gewesen, dass diese und noch einige andere Fragen auf ihn zukommen würden. Also beschloss er es nicht weiter aufzuschieben und antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich habe diese Karten selbst gezeichnet. So gut ich die Lage der einzelnen Räume noch in Erinnerung hatte…" „Aber, Sir! Wie… ich meine, wie können Sie… ich…", wurde der Tränkemeister Ginny Weasley, die auch anwesend war, stotternd unterbrochen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mich fragen wollten, warum ich mich in dieser Vampirburg so gut auskenne, nicht wahr Ms. Weasley. Die Antwort ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich kenne mich dort aus, weil ich dort zehn Jahre meines Lebens verbracht habe."

Auf diese Offenbarung folgte erst einmal Schweigen. Viele fühlten sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Selbst Albus Dumbledore, den sonst selten etwas aus der Fassung bringen konnte, blickte seinem „Wie ich es sagte, Albus. Ich lebte dort eine Zeit lang, bis ich hier her in die Menschenwelt kam." „Was wahrlich eine Bereicherung für diese Welt ist, Severus. Dein Vater weiß gar nicht, was für einen intelligenten Sohn er haben könnte, wenn er nicht so engstirnig wäre.", versuchte Lucius seinen Freund aufzumuntern. Ja, Lucius Malfoy war während den letzten zwei Kriegen ebenfalls ein Spion für den Orden des Phönix in Voldemorts Reihen gewesen. Auch war er jetzt wegen der neuen Bedrohung anwesend, um erneut seine Familie zu verteidigen, auch wenn der Gegner diesmal etwas ganz anderes war. „Ach, Lucius,…", setzte der Tränkemeister an, gab es dann schließlich doch wieder auf, da er wusste, dass Lucius seine Meinung nicht ändern würde.

„Sie behaupten also, Sie wären einer von IHNEN?!", keuchte Molly Weasley am anderen Ende des Tisches entsetzt auf. Gelassen blickte Severus ihr ins Gesicht und antwortete mit sicherer Stimme: „Nein, Mrs. Weasley, das habe ich nie gesagt, ich sagte lediglich, dass ich in der Burg zehn Jahre meines Lebens verbracht habe, …" Severus wollte dies noch ein wenig weiter ausführen, als plötzlich mit einem leisen Knall, vor ihm auf dem Tisch eine Rolle Pergament erschien. Erschrocken schreckten einige zurück, das einzige, was zeigte, dass Severus, vor dem die Rolle erschienen war, ebenfalls völlig überrascht war, konnte man an seinen leicht aufgerissenen Augen und den leicht geweiteten Pupillen erkennen. Allerdings achtete niemand darauf, da alle wie gebannt auf das Pergament starrten. Mit einer leicht bebenden Hand, ergriff der Tränkmeister die Rolle und zog sie langsam auseinander. Doch sobald er sie geöffnet hatte, ließ er sie auf die Tischplatte zurückfallen. Eine laute, eiskalte Stimme erfüllte die Küche:

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Missgeburt?! Unsere Geheimnisse an solche niedere Kreaturen zu verraten! Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!"

In der darauf folgenden Stille hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen gehört, alle Augen waren, nachdem das Pergament verbrannt war, auf den noch bleicheren Tränkemeister gerichtet und sie warteten auf eine Erklärung von ihm. Lautlos seufzte Severus, holte noch einmal leicht zittrig tief Luft und sprach extrem ruhig, auch wenn ihn die Botschaft im Inneren tief erschüttert hatte, da er wusste, von dem die Nachricht war.

„Mein Vater ist ein hoher Lord, sozusagen, die rechte Hand des Herrschers… Mein Vater hat wie fast alle Vampire nur die Reinheit ihres Blutes im Kopf. Aus diesem Grund war er auch nicht erfreut, als er bei meiner Geburt herausfand, dass meine Mutter kein reinrassiger Vampir, sondern ein Todesengel, war. Bei dem Test, der bei jedem Neugeborenen Kind durchgeführt wurde, kam heraus, dass ich zu 75% Vampir, jedoch auch zu 25% ein Todesengel bin.

Mein Vater hat meine Mutter, auf Grund dieser Schande, die sie ihm bereitet hatte, indem sie ‚das Blut seiner altehrwürdigen Familie' verunreinigt hatte, sofort nach der Offenbarung umgebracht. So wuchs ich bei meinem Vater auf und er ließ mir die Erziehung zu Teil werden, die für einen Mischling, wie mich, angebracht war.

Er erzog mich zu einem ‚Guten' Sklaven. Ich lernte wie man einen Haushalt führen und sauber halten kann, wie man sich Höhergestellten gegenüber zu verhalten hat, einfach alles, was seines Ermessens nach, für einen Sklaven, den er dann nach einigen Jahren für viel Geld verkaufen konnte, wichtig war. Ohne das mein Vater etwas davon mitbekam, stahl ich mir aus der Bibliothek Bücher zum erlernen der Vampir-, allgemeine Heilmagie, zu allen möglichen Sprachen und über die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens. Tagsüber ‚lernte' ich die richtigen Verhaltensregeln eines Sklaven und nachts bildete ich mich intellektuell weiter, was mir großen Spaß bereitete. Ich blieb bei meinen Vater, bis ich zehn Jahre alt war, da hörte ich zum ersten Mal etwas über die Menschenwelt, als sich zwei rangniedere Botschafter auf den Gängen darüber unterhielten, wie undiszipliniert und minderwertig die Bewohner dieser Welt seien, dass es dort noch nicht mal mehr Sklaven oder öffentliche Hinrichtungen gab. Dies weckte in mir meinen Kampfgeist, denn ich war mir damals teilweise bewusst, dass ich nicht nur ein Sklave, sondern auch ein Individuum mit Verstand, Gefühl und Moral war, also im Prinzip gleichwertig mit meinen Herren, den Vampiren. So beschloss ich dort, also hier mein Glück zu versuchen.

Am Tag zuvor, war ich so aufgeregt, das ich aus Versehen meinem Vater direkt ns Gesicht, noch schlimmer, direkt in seine Augen sah. Darüber war er natürlich keines Wegs erfreut und sperrte mich zur Bestrafung in die ‚letzte' Zelle, wie die Zelle am Ende des Ganges so schon genannt wurde. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dennoch war die Begierde der Gefangenen sehr groß.

Als er mich am frühen Abend wieder raus ließ, konnte ich nur noch mit Mühe stehen, da die Verletzungen in meinem Unterleib sehr schmerzhaft waren…"

Zum ersten Mal, seit er angefangen hatte zu erzählen, blickte er auf und sah in die teilweise zu tiefst erschütterten Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder. „Sie meinen, Sie wurden von ihnen vergew-…?!", keuchte Hermine entsetzt auf, schlug sich jedoch sofort die Hand vor den Mund, denn eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt diese Frag laut zu stellen.

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters richtete sich auf sie und Hermine wurde zusehends kleiner auf ihrem Stuhl, jedoch war der Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen nicht, wie sonst immer hart und kalt, sondern wirkte schon beinahe sanft und verständnisvoll.

„Ja, Ms. Granger, die Gefangenen haben sich an mir vergangen, jedoch war dies nicht das erste Mal der Fall, da mein Vater diese Methode der Bestrafung gerne in Gebrauch nahm und wenn er genug Zeit zur Verfügung hatte, übernahm er die Bestrafung auch gerne selbst mal. Sie sehen also, dass es für mich nicht neues war." Ein erneuter Blick in die Runde und er begann erneut zu sprechen: „Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach so, ja, nachdem mich mein Vater also wieder rausholte, schickte er mich in meine Kammer, welche gleich neben seinen Räumen befand und mit einer entsprechenden Tür mit seinem Schlafzimmer verbunden war.

Aus einem kleinen Versteck nahm ich mir einen meiner selbst gebrauten Tränke, gegen innere und äußere Verletzungen und legte mich für eine Weil hin. Als ich am späten Abend erwachte, wartete ich bis ich meinen Vater zu Bett gehen und einschlafen hört, dann schlich ich mich aus meinem Zimmer, meine wichtigsten Sachen hatte ich in ein Tuch gewickelt und eingesteckt, und verließ unbemerkt das Schloss. Nach einigen Stunden, erreichte ich ein Portal, welches in die Menschenwelt führte und durchschritt es. Ich kam direkt hier in London, in einem entlegenen Teil der Winkelgasse heraus. Verblüfft betrachtete ich meine Umgebung, da es mitten im Sommer, irgendwann kurz vor dem Ende der Sommerferien, wie ich später herausfand, war, waren die Temperaturen alles andere als niedrig, doch mich störte es nicht, da ich sonst nur flau-kaltes Wetter kannte. Auch waren die Menschen, die an mir vorbei gehen sehr laut, die ganzen Massen waren mir ein wenig unangenehm. Ich hatte zuvor noch nie so viele Personen an einem Ort gesehen. In der Menge befanden sich auch viele Schüler, die ihre Einkäufe erledigten und sich darüber unterhielten, was sie im kommenden Schuljahr alles machen wollten.

Nicht selten erwähnten sie ‚Hogwarts', und was sie so über diese Schule sprachen, rief in mir den Wunsch hervor, auch dort meine Ausbildung zu machen. Allerdings hatte ich vorerst andere, wichtigere Probleme, um die ich mich zu kümmern hatte. Ich musste mich registrieren, und zwar möglichst unauffällig, den in einem Buch über das Rechtsystem der Zauberer, welches ich aus der Bibliothek des Herrschers vor einiger Zeit entwendet hatte, stand, dass Kinder ohne einen gemeldeten Vormund, in Pflegeheime kamen. Doch an so einen Ort wollte ich auf keinen Fall hin, wollte nicht schon wieder eingesperrt werden. Nicht nachdem ich gerade eben erst meine Freiheit gewonnen hatte. Ein weiteres Problem, das ich hatte, war Geld. Geld für Nahrung und Kleider. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass das alles gar nicht so schwer sein würde. Doch als erstes nahm ich mir vor, ins Ministerium zu gehen und mich einzuschreiben..."

_________________________________________________________________________

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Kapitel 2: Snapes Vergangenheit: Teil I

HI!!! Hier ist jetzt noch ein Kapitel, weiter bin ich leider noch nicht gekommen, es wird also noch einige Zeit dauern, bis zum nächsten... Ich wünsche euch einen guten Start uns neue Jahr!!!

Eure Lasdy SiriusCrowBlack

Kapitel 2: Snapes Vergangenheit: Teil I / Schöne neue Welt

____________________________FLASHBACK____________________________

Sommer 1965, Winkelgasse

Ein kleiner schmächtiger Junge von nicht mehr als zehn Jahren mit alter abgerissener Kleidung, leichenblasser Haut und langen schwarzen Haaren saß in einer dunklen Ecke und beobachtete das hektische Treiben der Menschen um ihn herum mit Argusaugen. In der Masse befanden sich nicht nur Erwachsene Zauberer, sondern auch viele Kinder, nur ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst. Irgendwie musste es doch zu schaffen sein, unbemerkt ins Ministerium einzudringen und eine neue Akte anzulegen. Jetzt saß er schon seit einigen Stunden auf dem gleichen Platz und legte sich einen Plan für sein weiteres Vorgehen zurecht. Die Sonne hatte schon den Horizont erreicht, der Plan zu seiner Zufriedenheit war. Das Licht bestrahlte alles in einem angenehmen Rot und Orange und wieder viel ihm auf, wie sehr sich doch die Welt der Vampire von der, der Menschen unterschied. Licht anstatt Dunkelheit und Düsternis, Leuchtende Farben anstatt Mattes Gemisch aus verwaschenen Grautönen, der Lärm anstatt der ewig andauernden Stille, ...

Doch halt, hier musste er sich jetzt selbst stoppen.

Dieses philosophieren half ihm jetzt nicht sehr viel weiter, er musste sich jetzt auf den Weg machen, das Ministerium dürfte um diese Zeit nicht mehr allzu voll sein und niemand würde auf ihn achten, da alle nur noch nach Hause zu ihren Familien wollten. Leichtfüßig sprang der schmächtige Knabe auf und huschte durch die immer länger werdenden Schatten zum Zaubereiministerium. Von den vielen Vorbeilaufenden hatte er erfahren, dass das Ministerium nicht weit von seinem jetzigen Standort aus entfernt war und man es ganz leicht durch einen in der Nähe liegenden Eingang betreten kann.

Ohne Probleme kam er in einer unscheinbar wirkenden Gasse an, doch mit seinem sehr stark ausgeprägten Sinnen für jegliche Art von Magie, konnte er gleich die am Eingang der Gasse gezogene Barriere erkennen. Diese sollte verhindern, dass jemand ins Ministerium einbrechen kann. Doch für den Jungen stellte diese kein Problem dar und mit einem kleinen Wink seiner Hand, tat sich ein schmaler Spalt auf, durch den er schlüpfte und schon stand ihm nichts mehr im Weg, seine Akte anzulegen.

Nur auf die Wachleute und die noch anwesenden Menschen musste er Acht geben. Mit einem riesigen Aufzug, in dem mehr als zwei Dutzend Personen hineinpassten, fuhr er nach unten, und betrat unbemerkt das Atrium. Hier wirkte es wie ausgestorben, seine Schritte hallten laut von den Wänden wider, doch machte ihm das nicht im geringsten Angst, da es so auch immer im Schloss des Königs gewesen war, doch da waren es zumeist die Schritte seines Vaters gewesen, die er gehört hatte. Seine waren immer nahezu lautlos, da es sich für einen Sklaven nicht gehörte laut zu sein und so die hohen Herrschaften zu stören.

Sein Vater war sehr zornig gewesen, als er ihn einmal erwischt hatte, als er unvorsichtig gewesen war und aus Versehen zu fest auf dem Boden aufgekommen war.

Ob sein Vater auch jetzt wütend war?

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er mit ihm anstellen würde, sollte er ihn finden, doch er war sich sicher, dass die Strafe für das Weglaufen weit schlimmer wäre, als alle Strafen, die er jemals erhalten hatte. Er würde sich lieber den Tod wünschen, als in die Hände seines Vaters zu fallen, denn dann würde er die schlimmsten Qualen erleiden, die er sich vorzustellen vermochte...

Doch jetzt musste er sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren und so verscheuchte er die unliebsamen Gedanken, die ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Den Schalter zur Identifizierung passierte er ohne von dem Mann, welcher hinter der Theke stand und gelangweilt in seiner Zeitung blätterte, und schlüpfte in den großen weiten Gang, der sich vor ihm erstreckte.

Er hatte Glück, eine große Tafel, die an der rechten Wand hing zeigte ihm, dass sich die Abteilung für die Registrierung, Pässe und Visen am Ende des Korridors zu seiner linken befand. Mit sicheren Schritten ging er auf die Tür, auf der in großen schwarzumrandeten silbernen Buchstaben 'Büro für die Registrierung der Personalien' stand, auf einem kleinen Schild neben der Tür wurden die Bereiche, die dort behandelt wurden noch detaillierter aufgezeigt:

Büro für die Registrierung der Personalien:

Abteilungsleiter/in:Mr. RobertsMrs. Arantes

Bereiche:Registrierung:

Menschen (Mrs. Jones)

Magische Wesen (Ms. Briggs)

Ausstellung:von Pässen ()

von Arbeitsgenehmigungen für nicht- bis mindergefährliche magische Geschöpfe

(Mrs. Storm & Ms. Whitehall)

Visum:

Beantragung (Mr. O'Brian)

Verlängerung (Ms. Plymouth)

Derzeitiger Status:GESCHLOSSEN

Ansprechpartner

im Notfälle:Im Falle eines dringenden Notfalls bitten wir Sie sich am Eingang des Atriums bei der Anmeldung zu erkundigen, wer für Sie zur Verfügung steht.

Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis

Mr. Roberts & Mrs. Arantes

Aufmerksam las sich der Junge die Notiz durch, ja, hier war er genau richtig. Jetzt musste er nur noch unbemerkt die Tür aufbrechen. Doch erneut war die magische Verriegelung ein Kinderspiel für den jungen Vampirmischling und schon konnte er die Tür öffnen und sein Blick durchschweifte den dahinter liegenden Raum. Dieser schien unendlich lang zu sein, überall standen lange Reihen von Aktenschränken, die nur noch schmale Gänge frei ließen.

Erleuchtet wurde das Ganze von großen an der Decke schwebenden Lichtkugeln, die in einem unangenehm hellen Weiß erstrahlten. Langsam schritt der Junge durch die Reihen, bis er endlich, nach Stunden, wie es ihm schien, gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte. In einem der hintersten Regale fand eine Schublade mit der Aufschrift: 'Magisch begabte Kinder'.

Ja, dies war genau das richtige. Schnell öffnete er die Schublade und besah sich eine der sich dort drinnen befindenden Akten. Das Papier war einfach gehalten und auf dem Pergament befanden sich eigentlich nur Angaben wie Name, Alter, Wesen, Magisches Potenzial, Wohnort, etc.

Alles nicht allzu schwer und einen Gedanken später hatte er einen identischen unausgefüllten Bogen vor sich liegen. Jetzt kam der schwierigere Teil, er musste einen Namen für sich erfinden und auch alle anderen Angaben, doch sie mussten auf jeden Fall die Kriterien erfüllen, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen könne. Er hatte in der Winkelgasse mitbekommen, dass man erst im Alter von elf Jahren die Schule besuchen konnte, also war das erste, was er ausfüllte das Alter.

In sauberer Schrift erschien '9 Jahre' auf dem Pergament, für die Wesensangabe nahm er einfach einmal Mensch, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie die anderen reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er ein Vampirmischling ist, denn vielleicht würden sie ihn auch beleidigen und im schlimmsten Falle als Sklaven halten. Nein, das wollte er nie wieder sein.

Als Wohnort entschied er sich für eine kleine unbedeutende Nebengasse, die an die Winkelgasse anschloss und nur wenigen bekannt war. Sein magisches Potenzial gab er als mittel-hoch an, da er auf keinen Fall aus der Masse herausstechen wollte. In Kürze hatte er alle Angaben eingetragen, doch jetzt fehlte ihm noch immer ein Name. Dies würde das schwierigste sein, mit Namen kannte er sich nicht so gut aus, jetzt hatte er zum Beispiel noch keinen Namen.

Immer hatte ihn sein Herr nur 'Sklave' gerufen. Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Severus Snape!

Ja, dieser Name gefiel ihm. Einfach zu merken und zumindest in seinen Ohren wohlklingend. Ja, ab dem heutigen Tag, würde er Severus Snape heißen und niemand konnte etwas dagegen sagen. Schon hatte sich der Name der Akte hinzugefügt und Severus Snape hatte diese mit zu den anderen Bögen in den Schrank gelegt.

So leise und unauffällig wie er gekommen war, so verschwand er auch wieder. Bevor er das Ministerium jedoch ganz verließ, aktivierte er die 'Schutzbanne' wieder und so erfuhr niemand jemals von seinem Eindringen. Er wusste, dass sich die Akte magisch vervollständigte und schon in etwas mehr als eineinhalb Jahr, würde er einen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten. Doch bis dahin lag noch eine Menge Arbeit und Planung vor ihm.

____________________________FLASHBACK ENDE____________________________

Also, wo war ich gerade?", fragte Severus noch ganz in Erinnerungen versunken. "Sie haben gerade das Ministerium unbemerkt verlassen, Sir.", erwidert Hermine, die wie auch alle Andere, fasziniert der Geschichte gelauscht hatten, leise.

"Mhm... Ja, ich hatte schon eine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie ich mir zukünftig mein Geld verdienen würde. Das Schulgeld betrug für ein Jahr nur 50 Galleonen. Eigentlich nicht viel, doch natürlich musste ich auch alle meine Nebenkosten, die während meines Jahres in der Winkelgasse und meine Schulausstattung mit einberechnen. Sobald ich draußen war machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Nokturngasse um dort die Nacht zu verbringen.

Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl dort, denn das helle Licht, das am Tag geherrscht hatte, war mir am Anfang nicht ganz geheuer gewesen. Dort im Dunklen fühlte ich mich gleich viel geborgener. Wie einige von euch wissen dürften gibt es in der Nokturngasse ein Viertel, welches vor allem unter den Männern sehr beliebt ist. Dort fand ich auch bald eine unbelegte Ecke und wartete.

Allerdings nicht allzu lange, denn schon stand vor mir irgendso ein widerwärtiger, schmieriger Mann und bat um meine Dienste. Ich führte ihn ein Stück um die Ecke, dort war es nicht sehr belebt. Denn vor allen möglichen Leuten wollte ich nun wirklich keinen Sex praktizieren.

Der Mann hatte mich schon auf dem kurzen Weg gierig mit seinen Blicken ausgezogen und sobald wir stehen blieben, fiel er regelrecht über mich her. Zerriss in aller Eile meine Kleider und ehe ich es mich versah, drang er ohne Vorbereitung mit einem brutalen Stoß in mich ein.

Es dauerte nich tallzu lange und er kam laut stöhnend. Als er sich wieder angezogen hatte warf er mir einig eMünzen hin und verschwand. Ich sammelte sofort das Geld auf, denn es würde nicht lange dauern, bis einer der Anderen auf die Idee kommen würde, es sich zu nehmen. Dann schlüpfte auch ich in meine Kleider, vorher ließ ich das Blut und Sperma mit Hilfe eines kleinen Zaubers verschwinden und stellte mich wieder an die Ecke.

In dieser Nacht hatte ich noch 5-6 weitere Kunden.

Tagsüber war ich in der Winkelgasse unterwegs und stahl den Zauberern hier und da das Geld aus den Taschen, ohne, dass es ihnen auffiel. In soetwas war ich schon immer sehr geschickt.

Ich hatte schon früh lernen müssen mich beinahe lautlos zu bewegen und meine Bewegungen konnten schneller sein, als das menschliche Augen ihnen folgen konnten. Nachts stand ich an meiner Ecke in der Nokturngasse und verkaufte meinen Körper für wenig Geld. Die nächsten einernhalb Jahre sparte ich wo ich nur konnte, gab so wenig wie nur möglich für meine Kleidung aus, ich schlief in den Gassen und stahl mir ab und an etwas zu Essen. Sobald ich den Brief für Hogwarts erhalten hatte suchte ich mir meine Schulsachen möglichst billig zusammen.

Die Umhänge, die Bücher und das restliche Zeug kaufte ich entweder gebraucht oder stahl sie. Danach hatte ich noch genau 50 Galleonen 13 Sickel und 5 Knuts, also gerade genug um das Schulgeld zu bezahlen. Am 1. September fand ich mich also auf Bahnsteig 9 3/4 ein und fuhr nach Hogwarts."

_________________________________________________________________________

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Kapitel 3: Snapes Vergangenheit: Teil II

Kapitel 3: _**Snapes Vergangenheit: Teil II / Schulzeit**_

Severus legte eine kurze Pause ein. Ihm fiel es sehr schwer über seine Kindheit zu erzählen, zu sehr schmerzten sie auch heute noch. Langsam hob er den Blick, er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über auf die Tischplatte vor sich gerichtet. Alle sahen ihn an, auf ihren Gesichtern konnte Severus die verschiedensten Emotionen sehen, doch am deutlichsten konnte war Mitleid zu erkennen.

Wie er dieses Gefühl hasste, besonders, wenn er mit so einem Blick bedacht wurde. Doch Severus schluckte seine Wut hinunter, er hatte ja gewusst, dass so etwas passieren würde, diese Menschen waren einfach zu sentimental.

Doch damit sollte er sich jetzt nun wirklich nicht beschäftigen. Der Zaubertrankprofessor atmete noch einmal tief durch, insgeheim war er überaus froh, dass sie ihm jetzt keine Fragen stellten. Dann erzählte er mit ruhiger Stimme weiter, vor seinem Inneren Auge konnte er alles genau sehen.

"Der Sprechende Hut schickte mich dann nach Slytherin, doch die anderen Mitglieder dieses Hauses waren mir nicht allzu freundlich gesinnt, sie legten alle Wert auf einen gewissen finanziellen Standard, denn ich nun einmal nicht besaß, also wurde ich von ihnen geschnitten.

Niemand von ihnen wollte etwas mit mir zu tun haben, mit den Schülern aus den anderen Häusern war es genau das Selbe, für sie war ich ein Slytherin, eine falsche Schlange, die in gebrauchten Umhängen herumlief und seltsam aussah.

Doch ließ ich mich davon nicht stören, ich war immer allein gewesen, also machte es wirklich nichts aus, ob sich jemand mit mir abgab oder nicht. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich ganz aufs lernen, nach dem Unterricht zog ich mich immer in die Bibliothek zurück und las mir alle möglichen Bücher zu den verschiedensten Themen durch oder ich braute irgendwelche Tränke. In den frühen Morgenstunden, noch vor den Frühstück war ich immer draußen und sammelte alle möglichen Kräuter, die ich für meine Tränke brauchte und die seltenen, von denen es im Verbotenen Wald einige gab, verkaufte ich in der Nokturngasse.

Auch schlich ich mich zwei-, dreimal die Woche nachts aus dem Schloss, um in der Nokturngasse Geld für das nächste Schuljahr zu verdienen. Die Schulzeit wäre also eigentlich sehr angenehm gewesen, ich hatte ein Bett zum schlafen, mehr als genug zu Essen und ich konnte lernen, wäre da Potter und die Rumtreiber nicht gewesen. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass die Potters ein sehr alter Vampirclan waren, welcher, auch wenn sie sehr aufgeschlossen schienen, noch immer extrem auf die Reinheit ihres Blutes bedacht waren. Wie auch immer, Potter wusste wer, bzw. was ich war und in seinen Augen war ich nur irgend so ein dahergelaufener Mischling. So nutzte er jede sich ihm bietende Chance mich fertig zu machen...

Also, wo war ich? Ah ja, es lief also alles ganz gut und niemand bemerkte etwas. Im Sommer nach dem sechsten Jahr allerdings, sahen mich einige Klassenkameraden bei meiner Arbeit."

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit am Kamin gestanden, den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet.

"Kannst du das nicht weiter erzählen, Lucius? Ich war an dem Abend schon nicht mehr ganz klar."

'Klar? Wie klar?'

"Natürlich kann ich übernehmen. Soll ich von allem berichten?"

"Warum nicht, jetzt haben sie doch schon so viel aus meinem Leben erfahren, da macht das auch nicht mehr viel aus. Nun fang schon an.", sagte Severus ein wenig gereizt, nachdem Lucius nach der entstandenen Pause nicht gleich weiter sprach.

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Also, ein paar meiner Freunde aus Slytherin und ich hatten uns in dem Abend in einem kleinen Pub getroffen, wo man bei unserem Status wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregte und machten uns auf den Heimweg, da Malfoymanor nicht an jeden x-beliebigen Kamin angeschlossen war und da mussten wir halt durch DAS Viertel. Auf jeden Fall waren wir schon etwas angeheitert und überlegten, ob wir nicht doch einen Umweg machen sollten, denn es war ja allgemein bekannt, welche Art von Leuten sich dort alles herum trieben.

____________________________FLASHBACK____________________________

Sommer 1973, Nokturngasse

Vier junge Männer liefen lachend durch die dunkle, dreckige Gasse. "Sollt'n wir nich' doch lieber ein'n and'r'n Weg nehm'n?", fragte der eine leicht lallend. "Nein, Rudolphus Lestrange. Das wird schon gehen, wir sind eh' gleich durch.", antwortet der junge Lucius noch relativ klar. So gingen sie weiter, als Every Nott auf einmal gröllte: "Nein, das kann ja wohl nich' wahr sein! Er hier?!" Die Anderen zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Lucius hatte sich als erstes wieder beruhigt und hakte gleich nach. "Was meinst du, Nott? Wer ist hier?" "Na seht doch ma'! Ist er das oder täusche ich mich?", wiederholte er und deutete mit dem Finger drauf. Die Anderen blickten in die angedeutete Richtung und sogen erschrocken die Luft ein.

Dort in einer halbdunklen ecke stand ein junger Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter, lässig an die Wand gelehnt und lies seinen Blick die Gasse hinauf und wieder hinunter gleiten, doch schenkte er den vier Männer keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein sehr blasses Gesicht wurde von langen strähnigen Haaren umrahmt, die Züge wirkten wie erstarrt, nur die Augen, so unendlich dunkel, waren ein wenig mit Leben gefüllt. "Doch, kein Zweifel, das ist niemand anderes als Severus Snape, Leute. Kommt, gehen wir mal schau'n, was er hier so treibt." Und schon schritt die Gruppe entschlossen los. Severus hatte die Anderen noch nicht bemerkt und lehnte weiterhin an der Mauer.

"Hey, Snape! Was machst d'nn hier, willste woll jemand'n aufgabln?!", fragte Rabastan heiter. Blitzschnell drehte der Angesprochene den Kopf und blickte den Neuankömmlingen entsetzt entgegen. "Was... Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Severus unsicher. "Tststs... Mein lieber Severus, weißt du denn nich', dass es unhöflich is', ein' Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantwort'n?"

Stumm schüttelte Severus den Kopf, ließ aber dabei die Anderen nicht aus den Augen.

'Was soll ich jetzt nur machen?!', fragte sich der junge Snape unsicher.

'Sieht ziemlich unsicher aus. Ob das nur an unserer Anwesenheit liegt?

Oder hat er etwa Angst vor uns?', überlegte Lucius.

"Was machst du hier, Snape?", stellte Rabastan seine Frage erneut. Doch der Angesprochene blickte stattdessen Lucius unsicher an. Dann drehte er beschämt den Kopf weg, blickte anscheinend höchst interessiert die Straße hinunter und sagte leise, denn er sah keinen Grund zu Lügen, ändern würde es sowieso nichts: "Ich arbeite."

Gedemütigt senkte Severus den Kopf und wagte nicht mehr aufzublicken, aus Angst vor den angeekelten, vielleicht sogar hasserfüllten Blicke.

'Was werden sie jetzt machen?! Vielleicht gehen sie ja einfach oder aber sie erzählen es ganz Hogwarts?! Wenn sie DAS machen, bin ich geliefert! Die Anderen Schüler würden mich nur nich mehr fertig machen und irgendwann würden es auch die Lehrer erfahren... Nein! Bitte, bei Salazars Vermächtnis! Lass es sie nur nicht rumerzählen!', dachte Severus verzweifelt.

"Du... du meinst, du a-arbeitest h-hier?! Du... deinen... dich...?!", stammelte Rabastan entsetzt. Die Anderen blickten nicht weniger schockiert. Sie hatten ja alles mögliche erwartet, aber DAS?! Nein, nie hätten sie diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen.

"Verkaufst dich, deinen Körper? Ja, Rabastan, das mache ich. Ich verkaufe meinen Körper für ein wenig Geld.", flüsterte Severus resigniert. Peinliche Stille herrschte nun zwischen ihnen, was sollten sie auch großartig dazu sagen? Alles in Ordnung, passte da wohl wirklich nicht. Niemand traute sich so recht seinen Gegenüber anzusehen. Doch als das Schweigen immer drückender wurde, kam ein weiterer Mann auf sie zu. "Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ihr könnt warten, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, oder wir sehen uns Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres wieder. Ich brauche höchstens 10 Minuten.", entschuldigte sich Severus und ehe noch einer der Anderen antworten konnte, schritt er geschmeidig auf seinen nächsten Kunden zu.

"Na mein Süßer?! Lust auf einen Fick?", säuselte Severus dem Mann mit erotischer Stimme zu und rieb sich leicht an diesem.

Wie sehr Severus doch solche Sprüche und dieses ganze Getue hasste, doch das spielte ja keine Rolle, den Anderen schien es ja anzumachen, und was anderen wollte er ja auch nicht bezwecken. Er fand es entwürdigend und weit unter seinem Niveau, bei dem hohen IQ, den er vorzuweisen hatte, würde manch einer vor Neid erblassen.

Der Andere lies sich nicht lange bitten und geschickt führte ihn Severus in eine ruhige, dunkle Nebengasse. Der Freier lies sich erst oral befriedigen, dann, sobald der Kunde wieder hart war, stieß er auch schon ohne zu zögern in Severus, welcher den stechenden Schmerz jedoch nur am Rande wahrnahm. Nach wenigen Minuten fand der Mann auch schon Erlösung, reinigte mit einem Zauber seinen Penis und schloss seine Hose wieder. Hastig drückte er Severus, welcher an der Mauer abgestützt stand, einige Münzen in die Hand, dann verschwand er auf der Straße in die Nacht. Erschöpft lies Severus seinen Kopf gegen den kalten Stein vor ihm sinken und atmete erst mal tief durch. Noch immer lag ihm der widerliche, bittere Geschmack des Sperma auf der Zunge, nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Würgen unterdrücken.

Überrascht sahen die Anderen Severus nach, als dieser mit leichten, anmutigen Schritten auf den Mann zuging und mit ihm in der Nebengasse verschwand. Es stand für sie außer Frage jetzt einfach zu gehen. Sie hatten jetzt zwar schon immer gewusst, dass die Snapes nicht viel Geld haben, doch, dass ihr Sohn auf den Strich ging?! Das jemand in ihrem Alter, einer ihrer Klassenkameraden, auf dem Strich sein Geld verdiente, dass erfuhr man nun auch nicht alle Tage.

Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten verlies der Freier die Nebengasse schon wieder, doch von Severus war nichts zu sehen. "Warum kommt er nicht zurück? Ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Rabastan wieder einiger Maßen nüchtern, die vor wenigen Minuten gewonnene Erkenntnis hatte maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, besorgt. "Er kommt sicher gleich her und es wird ihm schon gut gehen... Sieh, da ist er schon.", antwortet Lucius beruhigend.

Severus schritt, wenn es auch ein wenig abgehackt wirkte, auf die vier zu. Während des Gehens zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, deren Spitze in der Dunkelheit gut zu sehen, rot glimmte. Wieder bei ihnen, lehnte er sich erneut gegen die Mauer und griff mit der einen Hand in seine Tasche, hervor holte er einige Münzen, hauptsächlich Knuts, aber auch zwei oder drei Sickel, mit denen er gelassen spielte. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte er mit gewohnt ruhiger Stimme. Als keiner antwortete stellte er plötzlich eine gänzlich andere Frage. "Hey, ihr wisst doch sicherlich, wie lang die Ferien noch dauern, nich'.", allerdings zitterte seine Stimme nun doch ein wenig.

Auch diesmal reagierte niemand, das Auftauchen Severus hatte sie, warum auch immer, da sie sein Kommen ja gesehen und verfolgt hatten, aus der Bahn geworfen und sie des Sprechens unfähig werden lassen. Dann hatte sich Lucius allerdings wieder einigermaßen gefasst und antwortete ein wenig stockend: "Ähm, Ende nächster Woche geht die Schule wieder los." Geräuschvoll lies Severus seinen Kopf gegen die Wand krachen und hatte mit einem Mal einen nachdenklichen, besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

Zwar wollte ihn niemand in seinen Gedanken stören, doch dann nahm sich Rudolphus zusammen und stellte die Frage, die ihn jetzt schon eine Zeit lang quälte: "Warum, Severus? Warum?" Ruckartig kippte dieser seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und fragte aggressiv: "Warum was, Rudolphus?!" "Warum arbeitest du hier, Severus?" Angesprochener atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann lies sozusagen die Bombe einschlagen.

"Das ist mein Schulgeld."

Dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und musterte, wie schon am Anfang ihres Zusammentreffens äußerst interessiert das Straßenpflaster. "Das... Das Schulgeld?! Warum bezahlt das deine Familie nicht?!", fragte Nott entsetzt. "Chrm! Also, mein Vater würde dafür wohl kaum aufkommen. Er weiß ja noch nicht mal, wo ich bin. Und selbst wenn...", erklärte Severus leise, den letzten Satz allerdings lies er offen. "Wie meinst du das?", wollte jetzt Rabastan erstaunt wissen. "Wieso weiß deine Familie nicht wo du bist?! Und warum würde sie dir deine Ausbildung nicht bezahlen?!"

Eigentlich wollte Severus es ihnen nichts aus seinem Leben preis geben, doch da er jetzt schon angefangen, und sie sowieso schon einiges über ihn erfahren hatten, beantwortete er, wenn auch äußerst ungern, die Fragen.

"Wisst ihr, ich bin vor sieben Jahren von zu Hause weggelaufen, man könnte es auch geflohen nennen. Als ich hier ankam hab' ich mir im Ministerium eine neue Akte angelegt, hab' meinen Namen und mein Alter, einfach alles geändert und trieb mich dann zwei Jahre hier in der Winkel- und in der Nokturngasse herum. Bis der Brief für Hogwarts kam, hatte ich genug Geld zusammen, um die Schulgebühren zu bezahlen und um die benötigten Utensilien zu kaufen. Entschuldigt, eigentlich solltet ihr das gar nicht erfahren... Tut mir Leid."

"I-Ist schon in Ordnung. Also du bist weggelaufen..., du hast gesagt, du bist ins Ministerium eingebrochen und hast die eine Akte angelegt?!", wiederholte Rabastan ungläubig. "Du sagtest, du hast deinen Namen und dein Alter geändert, bzw. erfunden? Wie heißt du in Wirklichkeit? Und wie alt bist du?", fragte Rudolphus neugierig. "Genau, und wer ist dein Vater, deine wirkliche Familie?", setzte nun auch Nott hinterher. Lucius hielt sich, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte, zurück, auch wenn er nicht weniger neugierig war, als die Anderen.

"Wartet! Wartet!" Severus war wenig über die Flut an Fragen überrascht, denn eigentlich hatte er es erwartet. Da er angefangen hatte, nahm er sich vor nun auch die aufgetretenen Fragen zu beantworten, er hatte ja sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren, er hing einzig und allein von ihrer Entscheidung ab, wie sein Leben weiter verlaufen würde.

"Ich werde euch eure Fragen beantworten, doch lasst uns erstmal von hier verschwinden, heute kommt sowieso niemand mehr."

So machten sie sich auf den Weg, weg aus diesem heruntergekommenen, dreckigen Viertel. Severus war die ganze Zeit sehr schweigsam und den Anderen blieb nicht verborgen, dass er tief in Gedanken versunken war.

In einer Woche würde die Schule wieder beginnen, doch egal wie er es drehte und wendete, ihm fehlten noch etwas über 15 Galleonen für das Schulgeld und die anderen Schulsachen. Dieses Jahr waren es einfach zu wenig Kunden gewesen, er hatte schon in den letzten Jahren bemerkt, dass es immer weniger wurden und das Geld immer knapper wurde. Es war zum verzweifeln, wenn ihm in der nächsten Woche nichts einfiel, wie er sein Einkommen aufbessern konnte, konnte er seine Schulausbildung für dieses Jahr vergessen und ob er es bis zum nächsten Jahr schaffen würde, war auch nicht klar.

Frustriert seufzte Severus auf. Wenn ihm doch bloß etwas einfallen würde...

_________________________________________________________________________

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
